Tale of the Pioneers
Preface The story of the pioneers is a long one, however for those curious about Cross and it's leaders' past, this is the story you are looking for. Nomads Pioneers was a 3rd generation faction formed from a long line of leadership, however this story starts from the beginning. Humble Beginnings A long time ago on a server long since dead... Factions started to form on the 2-week old server, one of those factions being Nomads, lead by the notorious Nightfox998. It was a time of survival and simple warfare, the early factions clashed with each other daily without much consequence. However for one player it was a different story. Blanclour, who had spent his year of minecraft offline, decided to join a server for the first time. He joined the new server ready to put his skills to the test. After being stared at by a server moderator, he fled into the wilderness and dug a mineshaft, which was sealed to prevent other players from noticing. After a long time mining, blan was ready to build something that would carve his existence into the server. He started building a fort, at the same time new threats loomed over the early factions. A character known nowdays only as Kliser, was the first to start mass-invading factions. Kliser caused many casualties, and Nomads would soon be one of them. Kickstart Blanclour's fort did not go unnoticed for long, the server mod discovered the fort and was impressed, and in turn brought none other then nightfox998 to also see the fort. Nightfox marveled at the fort, and offered blan to join Nomads. Blanclour, having no knowledge of any server plugins, accepted willingly. Blanclour proved to be a very good builder, Nomads respected him as a leader despite his only recent recruitment. The fort was nearing completion, being named Fort Blanc - an outpost of nomads. However, Kliser invaded Nomads' current base at this time(This is nomads' 3rd base). This made the faction leader come forward and ask blan if his fort could be the new base, which was accepted. The fort was expanded and Blan started building a giant wall around the fort, but it took a long time and a lot of resources to finish it. Kliser decided to invade pioneers, however the wall was already built enough to keep him out. Nomads was currently the biggest faction on the server, its glory would not be forgotten. Fall of Glory Out of the many new members in nomads, richyyyyy and tomtomgo178 are of particular importance. The day after the wall was completed, Kliser used his famous attack that involved the tp request towards faction members that are clueless to his threat. Tomtom fell for Kliser's tactic, and infiltrated the outer wall, which confused everyone at the time(They were confused about how he got in, there were multiple rumors). The previous night, the faction learned that Richy was Kliser's brother, which the faction naively took for granted. Richy betrayed Nomads in the end. Kliser eventually got inside the fort, and defeated Nomads. With no home or direction, the leader disbanded Nomads and sentimentally wanted to raid Kliser without involving the faction. With Nomads shattered, Blanclour created Crusaders to try and save as many members of Nomads as possible. Mariners Mariners started as a great faction, but would never rise to the glory of Nomads. The Shattered Ties After Nomads disbanded, the majority of the members were scattered across the server. Blanclour tried to keep the heart of Nomads alive within the faction Crusaders. However Nightfox had new plans of his own, he had talked with his best friend, n1k3sh0x and decided to start a new faction. They made it 1000 blocks away from spawn, as opposed to Nomads' 300 blocks distance. Nightfox also became cautious about recruiting new members. Nightfox and n1k3 asked blan to join, blan being their best member after all. Blan said he would only do it if all of the members in Crusaders could also join. There was some hesitation but in the end they allowed Crusaders to merge. The Rise of Mariners Mariners was named after being next to the sea, the base was on a jungle hill facing Nightfox bay. Blanclour set out on upgrading the base, and in the end gave it many convenient buildings, one being unique which was the armory. After a conversation with the server owner about enabling the nether, everyone rushed in after it was enabled. While the Mariners were in the nether, a faction called TheConch was waiting outside the base. TheConch was first attacked by Mariners after allowing them to claim Fort Blanc under n1k3's orders. However nightfox and kliser were friends at this time and decided to attack TheConch, which had to flee their base. TheConch was inveded several times by Mainers forcing them to move often. TheConch and Mariners will always be arch enemies. TheConch invaded Mariners several times, it became a frequent event. Cat Fight One day nightfox was angry at n1k3 and killed n1k3's ocelots. N1k3 worked hard on taming them and grew angry at nighfox over time. This small event caused a spiral of anger and argument among n1k3 and nightfox, which were Mariner's leaders. One day nighfox got his friend to play on the server, whom was an utter noob. He was known just as Cowboy, and he became an annoyance very soon after his arrival. There was an incedent where night and cowboy killed all of nike and blan's hard earned sheep, which forced the nike-nightfox arguments to the next level. Nike ended up receiving faction admin status for a day to see who was a better leader, nike or nightfox. A day later nighfox was very worried, he wanted his admin back and was afraid nike would kick him. Nike was afraid nightfox would kick him when he got his admin back. In the end nighfox became admin again, but there was a fine line between nike and nightfox at this point. The Fall of Mariners After another incedent with cowboy, nike and nightfox doubted eachother's ability to lead. They asked many people, and in the end it was given to Blanclour. At this point Blanclour was the most respected player on the server, his knack for fair and respectful judgments made him the advised leader of mariners. However nike and nightfox were still the main influence in Mariners, after all they created it, and it only got worse. Eventually Blanclour was tired of listening to all the raging between nike and night(Through skype and text) and decided to start over from scratch. Nike felt the same way, Blan made nightfox the leader then left Mariners. With only their personal possessions, they set out into the unknown to found a new faction and a new destiny. The Rise of Pioneers After N1k3sh0x and Blanclour left Mariners, they set out seeking a new continent across the sea. Endless Islands Nike and blan were looking for a new continent they could start on, however they traveled for hours, only to find islands. At a certain point, Blan finally had a name for his faction. He named it Pioneers - To go where no character has gone before. He chose this name because of how far from spawn he and nike had traveled. In the end blan decided to start his new faction on a small island under a star filled sky. Blan began to build the island that he had in his head soon after he arrived on it.(Secret Info: Blanclour was planning on making the island a port city like Kilika Island from FFX.) Natural Growth In no time Blan had completely turned the island into a wooden port town, completely covered in wood paths and buildings. Among the structures was a cobblestone fort on the northern shore, a lighthouse, and several houses in the middle and sides of the island. It naturally attracted people, and anyone who visited the island eventually was a member. After a while Pioneers was the biggest faction on the server, in addition to being the richest and most luxurious. After people found the first secret vault however, it was moved to a different island named Fox Island. Blanclour even tributed to his allies, especially TheConch, in which the 2 factions became good friends, with some members even joining Pioneers, this rewrote the history that pioneers came from(Mariners vs TheConch). Boom Exodus Pioneers started to get so many members that the island became too small, at this point blan had found a continent not too far from the island, which was an impressive 10k blocks away from spawn. The continent was thoroughly explored and every biome on it had a name. In the northern desert, the pioneers started flatening it to make way for a city blanclour was planning. At the time blan had already created a small sky-city called Zanarkand, complete with blitzball arena.(another FFX tribute) After a long struggle with server rollbacks, the desert was flat and ready to build on. Over the course of a few weeks, Blanclour single handedly(With massive material support from everyone) built a city with a townhall and several sky-scrapers. This was when pioneers adopted their flag. Pioneers island was abandoned, but preserved, and pioneers moved into their new home. The new city had a massive amount of free space, allowing more members to join. The One Man War There was a player that Blanclour waged a war over in order to have him in the faction. The player Lringle28, which was originally from TheConch. However the conch was disbanded from one of its members betraying them. It was unfortunate that the member that betrayed them was Razor, and he was one of the best pvpers on the server. He single handedly defeated TheConch(5 vs 1 btw.) The members from TheConch joined BlckMarket which had made their home in Fort Blanc. BlckMarket then grew massively in size and was eventually as big as pioneers, lead by the notorious Raxacori. Lringle28 left BlckMarket after a simple incedent with one of the members, however Blan naively waged war, which he though was in his favor. Pioneers had the best pvp players on the server, including the legendary Gabeh90. However, the war went into BlckMarket's favour. In the end after pioneers got through blck's walls but outnumbered, Blan signed a peace pact with BlckMarket. However that was not the end of the negotions. Later that night, a member from pioneers called Speth, proposed to raxacori about a merge of factions. blanclour was soon made aware of seth's diplomacy and had a conference with Raxacori, along with blan's 1# officer, n1k3sh0x and Speth. Raxacori was interested in this idea and in the end it was done. The Golden Age After BlckMarket and Pioneers merged, the legendary super-faction was born. Everything was decided under Blan's wise judgement and officer support. This created an age of peace where there was little opposition. Pioneers during this time had almost all the players on the server in its ranks. Blanclour was respected to the point of being god-like. However this period in the faction's history only lasted 2 weeks. Blanclour was so busy managing and leading the faction that he started having problems outside the game. This would ultimately lead to a decision that doomed pioneers. However during this time pioneers had the biggest and most advanced farms and shops at their doorstep. The faction's goal was to unite the server so that there could be peace, and the threat during this time only ended with the enemy being banned or decimated. Blanclour in addition to being respected like a god, also was very good friends with all three server owners, so he always had the odds in his favor. In order to have fun pvping, everyone in the faction that was interested would spar on a local hunger games server in peace. Fall of the Titan At long last, blanclour could not maintain his control over pioneers, it simply took all his time to keep the faction the way it was(In the golden age.), so he decided to give leadership to someone else who had the time to do it. After a vote and Blan's personal judgement, leadership was passed on to tomtomgo178. However due to lack of information blan had given it to tom right before he was about to visit a foreign country. This dragged on for a week, in which pioneers started to lost some of its ties that kept it together. After a week blan had the server owners transfer leadership back to him, in which he gave to Speth. Under speth's leadership pioneers was able to maintain it's state, but not for long. About 2 weeks later speth had to give up his position, and the position went to n1k3. At this point n1k3 and raxacori were planning on playing full-time on a different server. Raxacori made n1k3 disband pioneers. The following days were catastrophic. This caused n1k3 to join raxacori along with former BlckMarket members in a faction called Surrexit. The rest of pioneers were enraged at Surrexit, and joined opposing factions. Half of the members joined a new and upcoming faction with huge promise called Pulsar, and the other half joined a faction called Nexus. When blan found out what happened to pioneers he decided to split the city's ownership, half to Nexus and the other half to Pulsar. Blanclour was also opposed to what nike and raxacori had done. **edited by raxacori: N1k3 was too afraid to disband, and gave leadership to me, so I would disband it instead of him. :) Note by blanclour: (How in the world did raxacori find out about this page???) Raxacori: I know everything. ._. (Blanclour: Heh im surprised you found this, anyways nice to see you haven't forgotten) Seth: :,( We all need to have a group hug or something. The Shattered Shards After pioneers' demise, surrexit was hated by both Nexus and Pulsar. A Brief Attempt Blanclour had briefly attempted to re-unite the server by founding the faction Stardust with a former pioneer bob101 and lrinlge28, along with lringle's friend royd247. Stardust was short lived due to a mistake that comprimised lringle's special base. Lringle blamed blan, and blan took the blame, even though it was bob101 that was responsible. Blan gave away all his items to livin which had left stardust and created a faction called Guardians. The Pulsar Massacre Blanclour decided to join pulsar, which was by far the best faction after the fall of pioneers. However, blanclour wanted his special pick back which he gave to livin, so he decided to do something careless and deal a cheap blow to Guardians, which caused former friends to become enemies. This also caused Guardians to grief Pulsar's beautiful base without penalty thanks to the server's substandard rules at the time. Guardians were labeled as trolls for the remainder of their days. Conclusion After Pulsar's demise, sean, the leader of pulsar had set up his own server due to being fed up with the server's corrupt rules. He and most of the server that hated Guardians(Almost everyone) left and joined. As for blanclour, he decided to join this movement, and through very thoughtful website design, became a co-owner and learned about servers. After the pioneers saga, everyone had learned much about minecraft, and what can happen. The Famous Pioneers Quote "Enjoy the times you have, because they may never come again." - Quote from Blanclour after the disbanding of pioneers in memorial of the great times everyone had united under one flag. Category:Cross